Taste Test
by Predominantly Normal
Summary: Butters doesn't like coffee. Tweek is sure he just hasn't had the right kind yet. Twutters fluff!


**I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK**

_Author's Notes: _

_-I tried making this as innocent as it could possibly be for the content, but it sort of failed._

_-I am way to awkward to write anything that is a sort of descriptive kiss, so this is sort of practice and an experiment. _

_-Twutters, Bro! Uke/Uke is so adorable... Except when I try to write it._

* * *

Butters sat diagonally away from Tweek, scrawling down words on a notepad in his horribly girly, curly lettering. Tweek took long drinks of his coffee as he worked, his eyes attentive as he paid attention to his computer screen. The two had decided to become 'study buddies'. Tweek was a whiz at math, whereas Butters probably couldn't count up to one-hundred. And Butters was the only one between the two who could write and still read his handwriting afterwords.

"_Gah_! I'm out of coffee! Game over, man! Game over!" Tweek shouted, clutching his mess of blonde hair and ripping on it furiously.

"Well, w-why don't you get some more?" Butters suggested kindly, used to Tweek's outbursts and by now finding them rather endearing, and dare say... Cute.

"Oh Jesus, why didn't I think of that!" Tweek smashed his hand to his head and bolted out the door. Seconds later, he whirled right back around and peeked his head through the doorframe.

"Oh my god, I'm such a horrible -_Gah_!- host! What kind -_Ngh_- of coffee do you want?" Tweek asked, trying his best to smile. Butters grinned when Tweek's attempt turned out as a grimace, the twitchy blonde's eye twitching furiously.

"I'll p-pass." Butters waved Tweek off.

"Oh Jesus, you don't want any coffee? The gnomes -_Gah_- held you hostage, didn't they!" Tweek's electric green eyes were as big as moons.

"N-no." Butters giggled lightly. "I just don't l-like coffee. It tastes yucky."

"**WHAT**?!" Tweek screeched. "How can you not -_Ack_- love coffee!"

"It's all... W-Weird tasting. And then I can't s-sleep afterwards." Butters explained, motioning with his hands.

"That's the point! _Arg_!" Tweek yelped, his voice edging desperation. "Come on, we're going downstairs -_Ngh_- Butters!"

"W-why?"

"Because -_Jesus_- if you don't like coffee, you've -_Gah_- not had the right kind!" Tweek clenched his jaw, determination gleaming in his eyes.

"N-no, I'd rather not." Butters shook his head. "Plus we still have h-history to work on."

"-_Ack_!- Screw history, Butters!" Tweek rolled his eyes, snatching Butter's hand in his own and literally dragging the smaller blonde out of the room.

Butters quickly stood up to prevent himself from getting a nasty case of rug burn and trotted along with Tweek, trying to keep up with his skittish pace. The feeling of Tweek's warm hand holding his own made him blush, and he hoped that it wasn't noticeable as they entered the Tweak's kitchen. Tweek set him down on a chair and immediately began brewing drinks.

The twitchy blonde was normally a grade-a klutz, but as he trotted across the kitchen to get ingredients and mugs, he seemed so practiced and graceful, it made Butters do a double-take. Tweek's hips swayed slightly as he moved from counter to counter, and he looked like a barista from a musical.

"Butters, you're bright red!" Tweek screamed. "Are you okay?! -_Jesus_- did I give you a disease or something?! I'm so sorry!"

"N-no, I'm fine." Butters stuttered, embarrassed. "What did ya make?"

Tweek smiled sheepishly, "Hazlenut coffee with vanilla and a shot of expresso."

Butters shrugged before downing the drink. Try as he might to like the flavor, he instead gagged in all his efforts. Tweek looked crushed. His eyes lost some of their electricity, and his lips were drawn in a frown.

"I'm sorry." Butters sighed. "It just tasted bitter."

"It's okay." Tweek tried for a half-hearted grin, but failed miserably. The twitchy blonde perked up immediately. "What's your favorite taste?" He demanded.

"W-why would ya wanna ask me s-something like that?" Butters tilted his head, baby blue eyes staring at Tweek innocently.

"Because, then I'll know what kind -Erk- of coffee you'd like!" Tweek explained rapidly.

"I dunno." Butters thought. "I haven't touched the surface of f-flavors yet. That's what dad says, anyways."

"What do you -_Gah_- mean?" Tweek twisted his head.

"W-well, dad says that everybody has a certain taste. He says that m-mom t-tastes like strawberries." Butters murmured thoughtfully.

"Your dad is a CANNIBAL? Oh Jesus!" Tweek screamed.

"N-no!" Butters shook his head quickly. "He said he tasted my m-mom when he kissed her! I darned asked the same q-question!" He set a hand to Tweek's shoulder.

The taller blonde's eyes snapped open wide and he smashed his face into the other's. Butters was surprised beyond belief, but didn't necessarily want any of it to stop. He'd get to taste Tweek, after all, and if the Twitchy blonde tasted half as unique as his personality happened to be, then it'd be extraordinary. Tweek's eyes were still open, determined and intense as his electric green iris's stared into Butter's blue ones.

Butter's hand crawled up to Tweek's face and shut his eyelids. His mom and dad always closed their eyes when they kissed. And it just seemed right.

Butters jolted up in surprise when he felt something tickle the closed space on his lips. He opened an eye out of curiosity to see Tweek, eyes squeezed shut and nose scrunched up like a rabbit. The thing ghosted his lips again, and Butters inhaled sharply. Realization hit him; how was he supposed to see what Tweek tasted like if he kept his tongue to himself? How did he not think of such a simple fact?

Butters parted his chapped lips eagerly, and pressed his tongue forward. A bizarre concoction of apples, cinnamon, and Hazlenut coffee filled his taste buds. Butters licked the roof of Tweek's mouth and the taller blonde let out a weird sound somewhere in between a hum and a groan. Tastes of vanilla reached the kid and he smiled.

Butters pulled back, leaving Tweek's taste and Tweek. A single strand of saliva connected the two, which Tweek quickly brushed away. The twitchy blonde was bright red, and hosting a goofy grin.

"So, -_Jesus_-, did you find out what your favorite taste is?" He asked, standing up straighter and taking a drink of Butter's neglected coffee.

"I think I did." Butters nodded thoughtfully, an innocent smile on his face.

"Well?" Tweek asked impatiently.

"My favorite taste is Tweek."

"_AUGH_!"


End file.
